


Right Now

by A_Boy_Named_Mike



Series: MadaTobi Week [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Boy_Named_Mike/pseuds/A_Boy_Named_Mike
Summary: Prompts:Blind TobiramaandGrowing old together(fromMadaTobi Week 2019).





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: _Blind Tobirama_ and _Growing old together_ (from **[MadaTobi Week 2019](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/182718063236/madatobi-week-2019)**).

I never thought I'd turn into one of those romcom clichés, but here I am, staring at the ceiling and thinking of you.

There's a part of me that knows how stupid this is, but most of me's intent on lying here doing what I'm doing, 'cause — let's face it — you're all I ever think about these days.

If my brother saw me now, he'd probably say _"I told you so."_ At least, that's what I'd like to _think_ he'd say, but I know he wouldn't. Hashirama's never been that kinda guy.

Still. He'd probably have a lot to say about it. This is the kinda shit I used to mock him for, back when he'd turn into this moony fucking asshole whenever Mito so much as _breathed._

I've never been the kinda guy who believed in shit like _love is blind_ and _growing old together_ but here I am, blind for you.

_Love._

It's a strange thing. It makes you dumb as fuck. It's nothing and everything all at once.

It's stupid 'cause I know you're on the other side of the world right now, and here I am, in the shadows of my bedroom, thinking my way back to a month ago, when I could smell the salt in your hair and taste the sunlight upon your skin.

Back when I watched you draw patterns in the sand with your toes and knew you had to be mine.

I close my eyes and I can feel the dark strands of your hair, the teasing aliveness of them between my fingers. The way they looked when they were weighed down by seawater. The way you laughed when the breeze whipped your hair about your face.

We walked as far as we could into the ocean, talking about everything and nothing. Was that love? I don't know. I know that it was freedom. I know that I have never been more myself than when I was with you.

I can't unsee your face. The mischief in your gaze when you'd sink into the ocean just to see how long you could stay underwater till your eyes began to sting.

Your grin that was present every time a wave crashed into you, every time it knocked you off of your feet. I remember pressing you into the damp sand, the way your body felt beneath mine, the way your lips tasted when I kissed you. The waves rolled over us and we didn't care. I kissed you till the tide came in and I knew that in that moment I wouldn't have cared if we drowned. I would've been happy to drown with you.

Is it normal to wish myself back to these moments with you? I think that love has made me a fool, knowing that you've got your life in Tokyo and I've got mine in New York, and still I can't bring myself to tell you goodbye.

Here's the thing. Seeing you again next summer? That's not good enough. I want you for all seasons, and maybe that's corny and stupid and all the things I swore I'd never be, but that doesn't make it any less true.

Because I love the taste of seawater and sunlight upon your lips. I love dancing with you to the rhythm of the waves, sand between our toes, your fingers between mine. The way you look lit in moonlight and firelight.

I love the way you cling to me when we fuck, the way your moans taste upon my tongue. I love the way my shirt looks so much better on you than it does on me, the shirt you packed into your suitcase 'cause you didn't want to say goodbye either.

I love being nothing and everything with you.

And I know that by this time tomorrow, I'm gonna be on your side of the world.


End file.
